1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to production of electricity by thermionic and solar radiation means. More specifically, the cell device comprises at least two metal plates having different areas separated by a predetermined uniform air gap and mounted on an insulator plate to produce electricity from solar energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
The relevant art of interest describes various solar cells, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for a simplified but economical solar cell device for production of electricity for people living in sunny and isolated regions. The relevant art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
The Electrical Engineer's Reference Book, M. G. Says Ed., George Newnes Limited, London, Great Britain, 1964, page 1-42 describes thermoelectric devices, wherein FIG. 6 (f) describes a thermionic generator or diode using heat to cause electron flow from a cathode layer to an anode layer joined by presumably insulating ends with a gap under a load. The work function of the anode must be less than the cathode. There is no suggestion for unequal areas for the cathode and anode layers. The FIG. 6 (f) device is distinguishable for its operation as a heat engine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,835 issued on Jul. 2, 1991, to Gary O. Fitzpatrick describes a thermionic energy converter device for interplanetary space use which establishes a gap between an emitter and a collector in the presence of a high vacuum and a cesium gas atmosphere which requires an enclosure. The seven embodiments vary from an enclosure comprising an emitter wall, assumed to be a high-melting metal, and a parallel wall or buss assumed to be a metal. The collector can be copper, other metals and oxides of molybdenum or niobium plated on a sapphire, diamond or glass support. A series of opaque insulator plates are disposed between the collector support on a metal post and the buss wall. Other configurations within the device include the exclusion of opaque insulator plates (FIG. 2), insulator plates between a series of collectors on supports (FIG. 3), an emitter inside the enclosure connected by a post to the external collector support serving as an enclosure wall (FIG. 4), a device with cooling fins attached to collectors on posts (FIG. 5), and an annular configuration (FIG. 6). The device is distinguishable for its requirement for a vacuum and a cesium gas atmosphere for operation.
Japan Patent Application No. 56-60324 published on May 25, 1981, and No. 56-60325 published on Jun. 25, 1981, for Keigorou Shigayama describes an infrared ray detector device wherein a plurality of two detecting elements of the same material having a pyroelectric effect with opposite polarities are stacked between reflective plates and confined in a circular enclosure. The device is distinguishable for its different structure and limited use for detecting only infrared rays.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,644 issued on Aug. 26, 1997, to Donald D. Clemens describes a lightweight photovoltaic concentrator device for use in space for satellites and spacecraft. The generation of electricity is obtained by using gallium arsenide solar cells connected to thin fin plates serving as heat sinks and receiving solar energy reflected from inflated and silvered Kapton surfaces. The device is distinguishable for its solar cell use.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,221,270 issued on Apr. 3, 1917, to Jacob W. Bard describes a thermocouple device for a mercury motor meter comprising the soldering of two dissimilar metal pieces, e.g., copper and an alloy, at a reduced area region which is wound in a high resistance coil. The C-shaped metal pieces form a rectangular open box shape with their notched ears extending above the box configuration. The thermocouple is distinguishable for its function as creating a difference in potential to measure temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,871 issued on Jun. 23, 1970, to Arlin C. Lewis describes a method of producing an electric current utilizing a copper oxide thermoelectric generator by heating to elevated temperatures. The composition comprises a copper oxide or tungsten oxide core melted into a copper or tungsten casing and sealing the top region with a melt of copper or tungsten. One conductor lead is embedded in the core and the other conductor lead is soldered to the casing. The device is distinguishable for its solid structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,054 issued on Feb. 18, 1992, to Robert K. Sievers describes a flat plate alkali metal thermoelectric converter module device comprising stacked cells connected in parallel by leads (not shown). Molten sodium in a chamber is fed to porous wicks of a module and utilized to create ionization of sodium in a layer of beta-alumina which frees electrons to be conducted by a bed plate to tungsten springs and electrodes of an adjacent cell where the electrons combine with emerging sodium ions. The reformed sodium atoms vaporize and flow into a condenser and recycled to the converter device. The device is distinguishable for its limitation to use of molten alkali metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,819 issued on Sep. 10, 1969, to A. Baghai-Kermani describes a method and apparatus for the thermoelectric generation of electricity by either exposing to solar energy or passing air. A row of metallic or semi-conductive thermocouples are embedded in a ceramic insulator layer and connected in series to a row of similar thermocouples embedded in another ceramic insulator layer separated by an intermediate layer of epoxy resin. A bottom layer of a moisture absorbent material such as a porous ceramic or plastic absorbs water from a passing air current to develop thermoelectric generation of electricity.
The apparatus is distinguishable for its solid structure and the requirement for a porous bottom layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,790 issued on Jan. 30, 1996, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,181 (divisional) issued on Mar. 4, 1997, to Shigeyuki Yasuda describe an electric power generating device comprising a positive electrode layer on a 40 wt. % graphite in polyethylene glycol saturated polyester resin fabric, and a Kraft paper separator layer which covers a negative electrode layer of a composition of 30 wt. % lithium chloride in polyethylene glycol saturated polyester resin fabric. The device is distinguishable for its unique composition and lack of an air gap.
Japan Patent Application No. 56-157825 published on Dec. 5, 1981, for Yasuo Kishi describes a pyroelectric type infrared ray detecting device. A LiTaO.sup.3 pellet is deposited on a NiCr electrode layer deposited on a heat insulated base. Two leads are connected to surface electrodes on top of the device. The device is distinguishable for its solid structure.
Japan Patent Application No. 56-162020 published on Dec. 12, 1981, for Masao Umetsu describes a thermopile serving as infrared radiation detector device. An insulator base has two separated vacuum-deposited thermocouple layers on an insulator base. A silicon dioxide layer is deposited on the thermocouple layers and the insulator base. A silver or aluminum layer is deposited on the silicon dioxide layer. Gold black is vacuum-deposited on the metal layer to complete the thermopile device. The device is distinguishable for its solid structure.
Soviet Union Application No. 724943 published on Mar. 30, 1980, for I. A. Benkovich describes a pyroelectric coordinate sensitive element polarization using high and low resistance electrodes to obtain a linear distribution of signals along the receiving element. A ferroelectric ceramic strip is coated with a high and low ohmic resistance layers on opposite sides. The circuit contains a resistor and a DC power source. The device is distinguishable for its solid structure.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a solar/thermal radiation cell device solving the aforementioned problems of minimizing cost for people in sunny and isolated regions is desired.